Bled Out
by RainbowFez
Summary: Ethan kills himself because he thinks Benny's life would be better if he was gone. He finds himself in a new place. Banny finds out why Ethan killed himself. Rated T because its a BETHAN
1. It's for Benny

I don't own MBAV. So I was just listing to random songs on YouTube, just clicking on one of the recommended ones after each finished when I heard You Found Me by the Fray. I immediately was inspired to write this. I hope you like the first chapter. I'm currently working on three stories at once so it could take like three days to post a chapter on this or one of my other stories. I just had to write it. Please give me your reviews (I've been doubting my writing abilities lately and want to know if I'm as bad as I think I am or just self-concise as always) Well back on a happier note (which this chapter definitely won't be) I hope you like. Smiley face Smiley face Smiley face

…Ethan's room…

Ethan sat on his bed, tears rolling from his eyes. "Goodbye" he whispered, looking around the room. Standing he ran his hand over his things, before grabbing Benny's shirt. Ethan had taken it one time he slept over. "Benny" The boy's lip quivered. "Benny I love you" He said allowed for the first time. Sitting back on his bed Ethan grabbed razor and began cutting his wrists. Over and over the blade cut his skin. It was painful, so painful but Ethan wanted it. Blood pooled out of his cuts as Ethan lay back on the bed, closing his eyes. His thoughts became fuzzy and the pain was gone. Benny's face smiled at him. Ethan felt his life flash behind his eyelids. But it wasn't his life it was Benny, because Benny was his life. Benny was everything, the sun and the moon, the earth and the sky. But Ethan had to go, he knew that. Benny needed to find love and Ethan would stand in his way. He was doing this for Benny so it was ok. Benny's smile was the last thing he saw.

…Benny's house…

Benny and his grandma were eating dinner, laughing about something they had seen on TV. The phone rang and grandma stood. The teen kept chuckling to himself as his grandma picked up the phone. Turning his head Benny saw the look on the old woman's face. The only time he had ever seen that face before was after his parents died. She just stared at Benny, tears falling from her eyes. Hanging up the phone grandma stood in front of her grandson. "What happened" Benny asked, scared of the answer. She just led him to the living room, sitting them down on the couch. "Benny…" the old woman tried to talk but stopped short. "Grandma what happened" Benny pleaded. "Ethan committed suicide" She whispered. Benny's face turned dark, his eyes going blank. "No no. Ethan wouldn't do that" he squeaked out. Grandma hugged him as he began to cry. The tears didn't stop, for the rest of the night Benny cried, everything in his world gone. When morning came Grandma put a sleeping spell on him. "I'm so sorry" She told him stroking his hair.

…three days later…

Benny stood with Ethan's family, dressed in black. He walked into the funeral home to see the plain black coffin at the far end of the room. Walking toward it the world seemed to slow. It felt like hours walking toward it. Reaching the box the boy finally looked down. Ethan lay as if he was sleeping. He wore a long sleeve shirt. The world ended, right then and there. Benny fell to the ground in tears. Grandma, with the help of Mr. Morgan picked up the boy and led him outside. He sat against the wall curled in a ball weeping. Grandma tried to comfort him, but he pushed her away. "When you're ready to come in, we'll be waiting." After much of the school entered the building, the crying boy was finally able to stand and walk back inside. A group of kids were standing next to his coffin as others stood in the corners chatting. It felt so unreal for Benny. Ethan was the world to him, his best friend, his brother. How had he not seen how horrible his best friend was feeling? He should have saw signs of the pain Ethan was going through. But it was too late now. Ethan was gone, everything was over. After many people had left, they proceeded to the funeral. Everything after they left was just a blur. People talked and said how amazing Ethan had been. It made Benny sick that these people were talking about him like this, the same people who ignored them and wanted nothing to do with Ethan. They just felt bad about not feeling bad. Ethan didn't matter to them, they don't deserve to be here. He watched as the coffin was placed in the ground. After that there was just darkness. He awoke in his bed. "You passed out" Grandma told him. She put a sleeping spell once again on him. Benny needed to rest, his life had changed forever. The boy he loved was gone, even if he hadn't realized it yet.

…Somewhere…

Ethan felt tired, but at the same time wide awake. He lay on a white cloud in darkness. "Is this Heaven or Hell" He asked aloud. A blue light surrounded them and a small girl walked toward him. This is neither, your fate is still being decided. "Why am I on a cloud" He asked? "We find that the stereotyping helps people cope with the change. You don't have to be on a cloud. I can make it anything you want." She said, floating a few feet away from the cloud. "So do you think I'm going to hell" asked Ethan? "That is not my decision, but if I had to guess no. Well if you actually go to either." A questing look crossed the dead boy's face. The reason your fate has not yet been decided is because you are in limbo." "What's limbo" Ethan asked, laying down on the cloud. "Very few people enter limbo. Limbo is for the people who are stuck to the living world. Some from mistakes they made. There are quite a few reasons actually. Though you Ethan Morgan are stuck by one of the rarest reasons. You are connected to someone. The emotions you both share for each other are stronger than anything" "What does that mean" Ethan sked, confused again. "You have a soul mate. They are not necessarily your true love, as is common belief among you living. It means that you have another half. There is someone who you truly can't live without, or die without. Because this person is still alive you must stay connected. Once you cross over there is no connection with the human world, so you're stuck in limbo. You won't have to wait too long. It may only take seventy years or so. It will just be a blink of an eye here." "So I have to wait for Benny to die." "I don't know who your soul mate is" she said turning away. "But if it's him then yes, unless of course he brings you back. But only a handful of people have been able to do that. Actually three. If you need me just call for Morgan. In a flash she was gone leaving Ethan to rest his head on a puffy pillow.


	2. Read it

I don't own MBAV. I hope you enjoy. Please review and thank you for reading. So in a review I was told that this story is like a copy off other similar stores. I just want everyone to know I've never read a story like this. I came up with it myself. I don't copy anyone's work. And it also appears I didn't do a good job proofreading. I wrote and proofread chapter 1 at 11:00 at night. I thought I fixed all my errors but I guess I missed a lot. Sorry I promise I will do better. I think I took out all the errors this time and will do a better job in the future. I hope you keep reading even if I'm bad at spelling. :(

…Benny's room…

Benny lay curled in a ball crying. He had been like that for days and his grandmother was worried. It took all his effort just to leave the room, to eat or shower. He couldn't make it out the door at all. It was as if he had just lost the will to live. Two weeks after the funeral things changed, Benny walked out of his room dressed in all black. I need to see the Morgans he told Evelyn. "I don't know if that's a good idea" she said, worried about his remarkable transformation. "I need something of Ethan's." Walking out of the house he hurried to his best friend's house. It took two minutes for Mr. Morgan to answer the door. "Come in" he said getting out of the way. The house looked bad. Nothing had been cleaned or put away. "Hi Benny" Mrs. Morgan tried to smile. Benny felt horrible to mention Ethan. "Can I have something of Ethan's" Benny whimpered out, tears threatening to pour out again. "Of course" Mrs. Morgan said, looking at the floor. "But Benny no one has been up to Ethan's room since…" "Ok" Benny whispered out making his way slowly up the stairs. His insides were cold as he moved towards the room. Everything inside him screamed, but had had to do it. He couldn't hide anymore. Opening the door he entered. Everything looked normal, as if Ethan could walk in at any time and ask to play Zombiefighters3 with him. Benny smiled remembering his best friend's smile as they wrestled. He turned getting lost in his thought. As his eyes met the Bed he was ripped back to reality. There was no sheet or blanket or anything on the mattress. This was where His best friend died. Sitting down Benny began to cry. He didn't know what compelled him but he lay on the bed imagining Ethan was next to him, that he was asleep, snoring lightly like he always did. After a few minutes the teen composed himself enough to stand. All he wanted was something of Ethan's, something he could have forever. Running his hand over Ethan's things he looking at each one individually. His foot touched something on the floor. "My shirt" He whispered, but kept moving. Benny wouldn't be able to wear it again. Reaching the desk he opened it. A small black book, something like a journal was tucked away in the back. Benny opened to the first page to find it empty. Holding the book close to his chest Benny walked down the stairs and out the door, not making eye contact with anyone. Everything out side was beautiful. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky. Birds chirped and a small breeze blew in the spring air. But it all seemed stale to Benny. That was what life felt like, Stale. Everything felt gray and tainted. Life just seamed pointless. Benny knew Ethan would want him to move on. And that's what he was going to do. He wouldn't forget Ethan, Ethan would always be his best friend. No one would ever replace him. But Ethan would want Benny to keep on living.

…Benny's room…

Benny plopped onto his bed. The book was still over his heart. "I will never forget you" he whispered to the book. Opening the book he grabbed a pencil. In big letters he wrote. The story of Ethan Morgan and Benny Weir, Best friends forever. It was going to hurt a lot but Benny was going to write down all they had been through together. He never wanted to forget, not a single moment. Turning the page again he found Ethan's writing. "Ethan's Journal" Benny stared at the page. "Should I read it" he asked himself aloud. All logic said no. This was Ethan's and these were his privet thoughts. But it could explain why Ethan …died. But did he really want to know. Did he really want to understand whatever drove his best friend down so far into a depression? Conflicted and scared he turned the page

….

9/23/2013

Today is a very important day. Other than the fact that the town was almost turned into coffee zombies yesterday. No today is important because I'm going to admit my biggest secret, the one that I've been hiding for three years, the one that's eating me alive. I'm in love with my best friend Benny Weir. Yea I know, crazy right. I never told him, and I don't think I ever will. I fell for benny three years ago. It wasn't like he did some miracles thing or some earth changing event made me realize. No it was just an average day, we were walking together to school like always and the sun came out of the clouds. It shone down and Benny, lighting up his face and making his hair shine. He just looked down at me and laughed. In that moment everything felt right. Everything was perfect. Of course it didn't stay that way. We had to go into school and the world started again. My feelings have only gotten stronger. I want to tell him but also don't. I'm afraid of what would happen. Benny's straight. He flirts with every girl he sees. I'd never say out loud but it hurts me to see him do that. I feel insignificant. I know it's not his fault or mine. It's just the way the world works. Benny is going to go out and find some beautiful girl, someone who'll finally realize how amazing he is. And I will just watch, sad and angry. I don't want to be angry though. I can't take my anger out on anyone because of my feelings. It's wrong. I feel sad a lot. but what gets me through is Benny's smile. I love his smile. It's the most beautiful thing in the world. Every time he smiles my heart leaps and it feels like the sun is shining down on me. I have to go, my mom is calling me. But I think this helped. I was considering burning this when I was done but I think I'm gonna keep it. I'm actually writing a journal. A guy with a journal, that's so gay. Haha bad joke.

…...

Benny just sat there in shock. Ethan loved him. He was right when he thought it was a bad idea to open the book. He was so confused. Ethan had loved him. He hadn't loved Ethan. "Oh God is that why he killed himself" Benny cried out. "I made him kill himself." He threw the journal on the floor and crawled under the covers. "I'm the worst person in the world" Morning came and grandma was gone. He would be alone for most of the day. Even though he felt like he was dying inside, Benny was still drawn to the little book on his floor. Picking it up, he flipped to the next page.

Well that's the end for this chapter. I hope you liked it. The next chapter is just going to be the rest of Ethan's journal. Ok so review and tell me what you think.


	3. Journal

I don't own MBAV. So this chapter is the rest of Ethan's Journal. Please review and I hope you like it. oh and i want to than MisreadSoul. Thanks for the good review. you made my day. :)

9/27/2013

Today Benny and I went to the movies. We saw Vampire kills. It was a good movie but I kept looking at Benny. I don't think he noticed. At least I hope he didn't. I wonder sometimes what would happen if I told him. He'd probably hate me. I mean we've been friends forever but it'd just be too disgusting for him. I dream about him. I dreamt last night that we kissed under the full moon. It was wonderful. But I wish I didn't have those dreams because I always wake up with my heart feels empty. I know I should just try to get over him. But do I want to? I love Benny, do I really want to stop that? I'll tell you more another day.

9/29/2013

Me and Benny hung out all day yesterday. It was totally awesome. We played video games and dominated some team from china. It was awesome. We ate pizza like always and he slept over. We sleep at each other's houses a lot but last night felt odd. I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes it hurt. I knew I was going to dream about B and he was just a few feet away. It felt wrong. I am a terrible friend, I allow these feelings to happen. Sometimes I even embrace them. What should I do? I think it's time to get over Benny.

10/1/2013

I flirted with Sarah today at school. She shot me down bad but it felt good trying to be a better friend. I'm going to continue and try to date Sarah. I don't like her, I used to but things changed. Benny was flirting with Erica today. She almost slapped him in the face. It took everything I had not to sock her in the jaw. All these girls brush benny off. They want nothing to do with him. Why can't they see how truly amazing he is. He's cute and funny and goofy. He's smart, even if he doesn't act it sometimes. He's wonderful. If they just got to know him they would see it. Wish me luck with Sarah.

10/2/2013

It's 2am. I had a terrible nightmare. Benny was running from Jessi but wasn't fast enough. I tried to get to him but I was stuck. He tried to use magic but couldn't remember the words. I had to watch as Jessi drained him. I saw the life sucked out of him, the fear on his face. I woke up screaming.

10/23/2013

It been awhile but things have been going on. Sarah agreed to go on a date with me. It was nice, we kissed. But it felt empty. Rory and Benny have gotten closer. I wonder if he's replacing me. What if he is? What if Benny found out that I liked him? He could be trying to get rid of me nicely. I'm so horrible. Why can't I just be normal? I feel like I'm dying sometimes. I try to stay in my room more, it helps. I haven't wanted to open this journal because it hurts too much. It reminds me of my stupid feelings, my disgusting, wrong, horrible feelings. A few days ago B asked if he could come over. I made an excuse that I was studying. We haven't hung out in a week. It helps to be away from him. It kills me but I think it's better for Benny. I just have to do what's good for Benny. I haven't talked to Sarah in two weeks. I think she thinks I don't like her, or I'm angry at her. I just need to be alone.

10/24/2013

Benny showed up at my door this morning. It's a Saturday so we have no school. Mom let him in, she's worried about me. I asked him to leave but he wouldn't. He just followed me until I finally played video games with him. He's sleeping over. I couldn't say no to him. I never can. He's sad, I can tell, but he'll be a lot happier when this is over. I could tell him to go away and tell him I hate him. But im selfish, I can't stop being near him. It's terrible.

10/30/2013

I can't take it anymore. I told you I felt like I was dying. I was wrong. I didn't feel anything like I do now. I cry in my sleep and feel so terrible. I'm thinking terrible thoughts. I bought a razor blade. It's sitting in my desk drawer. I want to cut myself. I never thought I would say that. I heard it helps with this pain. Benny why can't I stop loving you. I try and I try but I can't. I push you away, but just pull you back in. I'm hurting you I can tell. You're so sad and it's because of me. Why don't you just leave me? It would make you so much happier. Oh Benny why can't you hate me already. It would be better for you to hate me because then I wouldn't have to worry. I wouldn't be in this much pain. Its karma, because I deserve it. I'm a horrible person and this is what I get in return. I want this pain to end.

11/7/2013

I did it. I cut myself. It felt so good. For a moment all my pain was gone. There was only the cut and the blood. I need to start hiding them. Yes I cut more than once, four times actually. It just felt too good. I'm going to invite Benny over. He's so sad and I think I can help. If things go back to the way they were he'll be happy. And now I can deal with everything swirling around inside me. I can finally be a friend again.

11/14/2013

It's been a week since I started cutting. Benny is so much happier. I'm spending as much time with him as I can. I get to see him smile again, that wonderful, beautiful smile. I took it away from him and I'm sorry. I realize I need to suffer in silence. It's the only way to be a slightly good person. I think Sarah suspects something. She got a whiff of my blood. I scratched my hand as an excuse. I cover the cuts with bandages and ware long sleeve shirts. Vampires can smell blood and if one of my friends find out…

11/16/2013

I did something bad, something really really bad. I yelled at a girl talking to Benny. She was actually talking to him, FLIRTING with him. I got so jealous. I couldn't control myself. I took a chance of love away from Benny, and I deserve to suffer for it. I'm a bad person, I let myself cut. I deserve to suffer for what I did to B but I allowed myself to find relief. I need to stop getting in the way of Benny's love life

11/21/2013

I had a nightmare last night, or maybe just a dream. I was in my room staring at the picture of Benny I keep. I felt myself go numb, like I sometimes do. But instead of cutting I went outside to the garage. I grabbed some rope that dad has and….well I tied it to a beam….and hung myself. It should be a nightmare right? It should scare me right? But it didn't, it felt good. I felt all the sadness end. But that's not the good part. I deserve the suffering. The good part was Benny was free. Free from me. He could live his life the way he wants to without me getting in the way. Benny could be happy. Everyone could be happy.

12/10/2013

I'm ready. I'm ready to die. I've made my decision. This will be my last entry. If anyone finds this they will see that I'm not week. I'm doing this for Benny. It's my final act of love for him. The one thing that could save him. I'm not scared anymore. It's ok because it's for Benny. I love you Benny, with every fiber of my being and I pray you will never find out. But if you do I want to say sorry. Sorry for lying to you and making you suffer. I waited so long, I should have done this sooner. But it's better to be late than not do it at all. I'm going to smile, well at least try to because I'm finally doing something right. Goodbye world and goodbye Benny.

…...

Benny wept, hugging the book. He felt terrible. "I killed Ethan" He cried over and over again. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault." The world felt cold. Grandma came in the room late at night to find Benny in the same state he had been in when he finished the book. "Benny" She said soothingly trying to hug him. She saw the open book on the floor and went to pick it up. "No" Benny yelled. "No." Grabbing the book he hugged it tightly. These were Ethan's thought. No one should see them.


	4. Out of Limbo

I don't own MBAV. I think this is going well, I hope you all like it. Please review. Well here's the next chapter. When words are italicized it's Ethan's POV

…Limbo…

Ethan lay on his little cloud trying to sleep. It was so boring there. There was nothing to do. "I wish I had something to do" He complained out loud. With a blue flash the little girl was before was back. "You seem bored" She commented. "Yea is there anything to do in limbo?" Ethan asked her getting grouchy. "If you try maybe you can look into the living world. It normally isn't possible but you're a seer, so thing may be different. Ethan lay back down and concentrated on looking through the darkness. He felt life flow through him, only for a moment. His eyes snapped shut and he was standing next to his best friend's bed.

…Benny's House…

Benny was fast asleep, holding Ethan's journal in one hand. He hadn't been able to let go of it since he read it. A cold breeze filled his room waking him. The room felt cold as if someone had turned the air conditioning low. Shivering benny pulled the blanket closer.

(Ethan's POV)

"My journal" Ethan exclaimed. "He found it." The boy felt himself go limp. It was the first time since he killed himself that he truly felt dead. With a jolt Ethan realized he was dead. He knew it, but sometimes it came as a shock. It was surprisingly easy to forget. The cuts on his wrists burned, but he just ignored them. The dead boy had his attention fully on his crush. Benny looked like he had been crying. "You shouldn't have found out" Ethan cried out. "I should have never written in that stupid book. I hurt Benny even after I died. Why couldn't things just go smoothly? I was just supposed to die, everyone would be sad for a few months and I would be forgotten. Benny would have found someone he loved and been happy. His life was supposed to be so good, but I messed it up till the very end." The sad ghost just sat on the bed next to his old best friend.

(Benny's POV)

Sitting up Benny grabbed a sweater and left the room. "God its cold" he mumbled. Making his way down the stairs, he was prepared to leave the house without making a sound. "Benny" Grandma asked from the living room? "Can you come here?" The chill followed him as he entered the room. "It's good to see you up" She said. "I think it would be good for you to go out with your friends. You haven't done that in a while." "I don't want to" he muttered back. Evelyn looked down at the book in his hand. "Benny sweetie, what is that?" "It's Ethan's" The boy admitted. "Maybe you should put it down for a while. It could make you feel better" she said, calmly. "No" Benny screamed at her storming out the door. He ran to the park as fast as he could, Ethan right next to him. Screaming, he punched a tree. "I hate you" he screamed at the tree, punching it again. Over and over again the furious boy punched the tree. He didn't stop until his knuckles were bloody. "Benny" Rory called from the shadows. "Go away" Benny screamed at him, falling to the ground. Ignoring him Rory sat down next to him. Wrapping his arms around the tall boy Rory cried. Tears streamed from both boys eyes as they held each other. "It's my fault" Benny whispered. "What" Rory asked, confused? "Ethan killed himself because of me." _The look on his face was worse than anything Ethan had ever seen. "It's not your fault" the dead Ethan tried to yell, but they didn't here._ "It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault" Rory tried to comfort him. "You can't tell this to anyone" Benny told him, eyes filled with an emotion too strong for words. The vampire nodded, allowing Benny to continue. "I found his journal. I didn't mean to. I just did. I read it even though I knew it was wrong. He loved me Rory, loved me! And I didn't love him back. _Ethan's face fell. He already knew that but it still hurt. "Benny it's not your fault" Ethan whispered. _Rory waited for him to continue. "He thought my life would be better without him, so he killed himself." Benny whimpered. "He killed himself for me" he screamed. Unable to hold back the tears the tall boy fell into Rory's lab crying. _"It was my decision no yours. I chose this." Ethan tried to tell Benny. Unable to take it anymore Ethan opened his eyes, leaving his old world behind and entering limbo. He actually embraced limbo and its silence, its calmness. There had been no sadness here, but now there was. Because Ethan brought it back with him, in his heart._

…The park…

After picking benny up, Rory led him toward his house. Using his cell phone, Rory asked everyone to meet at grandma's so they could talk. "You need help Benny. We all need to talk to get through this." Rory told the soggy boy on his shoulder. Grandma opened the door for them, letting them into the now full house. Benny tried to ignore them, pretend they weren't there, but it didn't work. Sarah and Erica hugged Benny. "Why are you hugging me Erica" Benny grumbled. She looked shocked and concerned. Benny I love you. The words hurt Benny as he remembered the other person who loved him. "You're like a brother even if you annoy me almost every moment I'm around you. That actually got a chuckle out of him. They all gathered in the couch and chairs in the living room. "What did you want to talk about" Benny mumbled. "Ethan" Rory said loudly. Everyone in the room stiffened a little. "We need to get through this. Ethan would have wanted that, and the only way to do that is together. We don't need to forget him, we have to remember. Let's talk about all those little moments we had with Ethan and all the things we loved about him. Sarah was the first to talk. "I remember when we were fighting some vampires at school. We were surrounded and I thought we were goners for sure. But Ethan didn't give up. That was something I loved about him. He never gave up. He would fight to the end to save the people he loved. "There's that word again" Benny thought to himself, feeling sharp stabbing pains in his soul. Rory was the next. "I remember when we were little and the three of us were having a water balloon fight" Rory said looking at Benny. He got us like crazy until we teamed up on him. But somehow he escaped and we couldn't find him. Somehow, Ethan had been able to get on the roof, a little ten year old boy climbed up a tree and jumped onto the roof! When we were about to give up ten water balloons hit us in the head. "And his mom was so angry at us" Benny laughed, the two of them remembering their fun time. "I remember when you and Ethan dressed as super heroes" Grandma said laughing. "No grandma" Benny laughed blushing. You two hand gotten into my draws and Benny was using one of my bras as a utility belt." "Grandma" Benny laughed, trying to look angry. The four laughed and shared their stories. For just a moment Ethan wasn't gone. He was in their hearts.


	5. I Know We're Linked

Hi sorry about the long wait. I'm going to be better. I hope you aren't too mad at me. Please review thank you and enjoy.

…Benny's room…

(Benny's POV)

Benny woke up to a freezing room. The clock said 1:00. Moaning the boy got up to grab more blankets. He kept a few extras for when these cold flashes happen. Halfway to the blankets he froze. His body couldn't move, it was like he was petrified. But the weirdest thing was that he wasn't cold anymore. The only word to describe it was that he felt whole. He hadn't felt this way since before Ethan…left.

(Ethan's POV)

Hovering over the pile of blankets Benny kept in the corner, Ethan watched his best friend sleep. It had been weeks since he discovered he could come back and it had become a sort of addiction. He spent almost all his time watching Benny. It broke his heart but Ethan couldn't stop. When he was away he felt dead. But with Benny there was life, just a sliver, but still there. The sleeping boy stirred, moaning. Ethan always felt bad about this. Benny got so cold and woke up every night to get more blankets. But he felt best coming when his best friend was sleeping. It felt good to be alone with him. Ethan did as he always did, getting up to move out of the way. Passing through someone didn't sound like a good idea. But he was slow and felt Benny body inside him. Warmth spread through his body, Ethan was shocked because he couldn't feel heat anymore. Gasping Ethan was flung back into Limbo. The cloud he had been laying on was now gray and looked more like a storm cloud. The girl was back sitting on his cloud. "You really stirred up Limbo" she commented. "What?" Ethan asked, completely lost, still remembering what it felt like to be with Benny. "I never saw a Limbo crack before" she continued. There I was doing my everyday stuff and Wamo Everything shook! Your limbo cause an earthquake through all of the afterlife. We all felt it. I don't know what you did but don't do it again. If your Cloud snaps. I don't know what will happen but it won't be good. You threw the laws of life and death away. Do not do it again." With another flash the dead boy was left to his thoughts.

…Benny's Room…

As fast as it had happened, the warmth was gone. "What the heck was that" he whisper-screamed. "Grandma" He screamed out. Within second the old woman was rushing through the door. "What happened" she asked? "I don't know" he whispered. "But I think it had something to do with Ethan. The two spell masters hurried downstairs to Evelyn's spell books. Benny explained the cold and the warm flashes. He told her that it felt like Ethan was there with him. "Dear I don't think it was Ethan. You're looking for signs that he's still here. If perfectly natural and part of the grieving process." Evelyn said calmly. "No I know it was Ethan. I know he was there. I felt it" He screamed, raising from his seat in anger. "Benny please calm down" She tried. "Grandma please help" he asked her, anger turning to sadness. Agreeing hesitantly the old woman agreed. "He's not a ghost" Benny thought aloud. "We've dealt with ghosts. "Grandma. Do you have any books about the afterlife?" Hurrying deeper into the house Grandma got a large purple bound book. The two flipped through. The print was small and talked about gods and fazes of the moon. There was a section about the different objects that can summon a god and how to tell if the god is real. With almost all his hope gone Benny began reading about Limbo.

**Limbo is a state of both life and death. It is a rare occurrence and has only happened a handful of times. When a person has a soul bound to another's they can't cross over alone. If the person that has died is of magical descent or design, they will be able to travel to the living world freely. To the best of my knowledge this has never occurred. I'm relying on my second sight and that of my sisters. If this does come to pass all worlds will be in danger. Magic does not mix with death. After death the creature or spell master loses all powers and become the same as a normal human. The worlds shall begin to crack and life will merge with death. There are only two options. The second soul must die. If this is not possible then the person must be brought back. If the second soul possess no magic than god save us all. **

"Grandma I found something" Benny called. After reading and rereading the short passage Evelyn came to the conclusion that Ethan was truly in limbo. "We can bring him back" Benny shouted in glee. "There are problems" She spoke, in the distance voice she gets when she's thinking. "We don't know who Ethan is bound to." "It me Benny shouted. It has to be me" The boy ran his hands through his hair. "I know you were close Benny, but that doesn't necessarily mean you are bound." Taking a deep breath the spell master composed himself. "Ethan killed himself because he loved me." The old woman stared at him shocked. "He thought my life would be better off without him. But it's not. I want him back more than anything in the world. I would give my life for him. We are bound and I've never been surer of anything else in my entire life." He was breathing heavy buy the end of his speech. Well then we must prepare Grandma told him.

I know it was short but I have school again, and let me tell you college sucks. I'm juggling a lot in my life but I will continue and try to update at least one of my stories every three days.


	6. Contact

Im so sorry for the wait. I hope you keep reading even though it's taking me so long. Don't worry im putting all my focus right now into this story. Please please please review. tell me your thoughts.

…Benny's room…

(Ethan's POV)

The ghost sat on his best friend's bed waiting. Benny had not come home for two days and Ethan was worried. Every time he tried to search he came back empty handed. This scared him very much because this is not like Benny at all. Something had to have happened and that was terrifying. The world felt wrong away from Benny but Ethan refused to go back to limbo until he knew the other boy was safe. "Where are you benny" he whispered to himself.

…Deep in the forest…

(Benny's POV)

The spell master was on his hands and knees searching the forest floor. He and grandma had drove far from Whitechapel. They needed a special flower, extremely rare and only found in a handful of places. The two were tired, having barley slept and rested very little. Grandma thought we only have about a week to bring Ethan back. If they couldn't he would have to die. The thought frightened him, but the brave boy knew it was his life or the end of the world. If it came down to it, he was willing to die. "Grandma is this it?" he called to her, holding a tiny black flower, shaped similar to a rose but only two inches tall. "Oh Benny" the old woman screamed in delight. Wrapping him in a hug Evelyn wasted no time dragging him back to the car. "Time to get back home" she told him. Two miles after the two had left the spell master felt a cold breeze on his neck and indistinguishable whispers. "Grandma I think I heard Ethan" he stuttered. The old woman turned her head to the now pale boy, his eyes wide with worry. "Then things are progressing much faster than expected. We need to finish the spell now"

…Back home…

The door slammed as Benny rushed after his grandma. "Get the book" she called back at him. She hastily entered the seller to get the other ingredients. Upstairs Ethan heard them arrive home. "Thank god" he said to himself. Floating down through the floor he saw Benny rushing about the room turning things over and moving furniture, looking for something. The living boy looked scared. He was pale and clammy and his movements were quick and jerky as if his body was stiff. Ethan sat himself down on the couch, wondering what was going on. "You left it in the kitchen" grandma scolded him, rushing into the room with her arms filled with jars and small boxes. Benny rushed into the kitchen to grab the book. "Got it" he called. The two placed everything on the living room table after moving all the furniture to the sides of the room. Ok draw this symbol on the floor she told the spell master. _"What are you doing" Ethan asked._ Benny stiffened. "_Wait did you just hear me. Oh my god B, you can hear me!" _"Hey E" Benny muttered to the air. "Did you hear him again" grandma asked, looking hopeful. "Yea. I think he's in the room" he muttered again. Ethan was near, he could feel it. All he wanted since his best friend had died was to see him again, but now he couldn't bring himself to talk back to him. He felt guilty and scared. Ethan had been…no, is his best friend. They were brothers, best buds, supernatural fighting geeks, but Ethan wasn't a brother anymore. He couldn't be because now Benny knew. The knowledge that E had a crush on him wasn't bad. He didn't hate him or anything like that, but he felt something in the pit of his stomach. Benny didn't know what it was but it made him uncomfortable and tried not to think about what it was he was feeling. He worried that it was disgust or hate, or some other bad emotion and didn't want to feel that way. Ethan is his best friend and no force in the universe not even death could change that.

Grandma's words broke him out of his thoughts. "Ethan dear, there is a problem. You and Benny are linked and that is causing problems." _"No don't make me leave. Don't take me away from Benny" Ethan whispered so low he could barely hear it himself._ Unfortunately Ethan thought he saw benny twitch. He had heard, and Ethan couldn't let that happen again. Benny's feelings are more important than his and he was hurting them. "The world threatens to collapse unless you two are either both dead or both alive. We are going to bring you back but you must return to limbo. We need to have as much time as we can and you are damaging the world faster being here. Ethan knew if he could cry he would be right now. Opening his eyes he was once again on his little cloud.

Back in the real world Benny began to draw a large circle with intricate symbols attached on the hardwood floor. It wasn't until he was finished that he realized he was crying. Ethan was hurting. He could feel it, even now with him in limbo. "He's upset" The spell master told grandma. "What" she asked? "Ethan, he's upset. I don't think he's happy about coming back." "Why would you say that" She asked going back to grounding some ingredients into a powder. I think he's afraid I'm going to hate him or abandon him. He loves me and I don't love him. It's tearing him apart." He said talking more to himself than the old woman. Everything inside was just piecing together. "I know now why hid did it. And I thought it was stupid. I wouldn't say it aloud but I thought it was so stupid that he didn't tell me. After being friends for so long, he thought and still thinks I'm going to hate him. I just didn't understand until now. I can feel his feelings now, and it's horrifying. He's scared and sad. He doesn't want to hurt me because he knows when he comes back if I hate him it will hurt me too. I will be in just as much pain as him because I'm losing my best friend. And he's angry, so angry. He hates himself for loving me and hates it even more that I don't love him back. He refuses to admit it to himself but there's a part of him that hates me for making him feel this way. Ethan is full of so many emotions that it feels like I'm going to explode. He's been feeling this way for a long time and I didn't even know." Benny stared at the floor hoping grandma wouldn't respond. "Then tell him everything you just told me" She replied back to him. "But right now we need to focus on the task at hand. Keep drawing, and when you're done begin boiling the pig intestines.


	7. The End

Last chapter! I really hope you liked it. I think I ended it well. I was worried it wouldn't go too good. I would really appreciate if you could review. Even if you didn't like it just tell me why. I'm kinda insecure about my writing and I just need to know if I'm doing ok. Please review and if you like this read my other stories. I would suggest Hiding the Bite. I'm just about to write to third story in the series. I've got some good reviews and I still want more people to read. Thank you for reading

Everything was prepared. The chalk circle was ready, all the potions and idols were in place. Benny and his grandmother stood at the very edge of the circle building up the courage to start. Breathing a huge sigh Benny walked to the center of the circle. "Ok grandma let's do this" he said, sounding more confident then he really was. The spell would work, it had to. Closing his eyes the spell master focused on the words the old woman was chanting. It wasn't Latin which was odd, but it sounded rough and almost hurt his ears. The potions that had been places at the northern and Sothern points of the circle began to bubble. The smell of sulfur filled the air. The world became quiet, Benny could no longer here Grandma or the bubbling, or anything at all. Opening his eyes he was met with darkness. Wind circled around him and it felt as if he was being pulled farther into the dark. "Ok time to focus" he stuttered, the sound echoing throughout the nothingness. "Ethan Ethan Ethan" He whispered over and over again yet nothing happened. The book had said he must focus on E but it was more, he had to focus on who Ethan truly was and who he was to him. Benny began to think.

He remembered when they were young. The world had seamed small. All there had been was the two of them. They played all day, almost never leaving each other's side. He remembered when E had broken his leg, Benny had been so worried and helped pull him back home in the little red wagon. There was the times they swam in the pool playing Marco Polo. He remembered when they first went to high school and discovered their powers. They had stood against Jessie and his minions at the movie theater. Then Benny thought of recently, when his best friend had become distant. All the worry and sadness he had been going through. Ethan had so much pain and Benny hadn't even known. There were signs but it was too late. The Journal, when he discovered how Ethan had felt about him. It had been shocking, Benny felt responsible for his death. And the feelings he had been keeping deep down, those feelings flooded him, filling him with all those held back emotions. He had thought it would be disgust or anger, but it wasn't. Benny needed Ethan. The world wasn't the same about him. Everything has changed because Ethan was more than a friend. He loved him back. "Ethan" Benny yelled out. And in response a light spot appeared in the distance. It was a tiny cloud, and on it was the boy he loved. "Benny" Ethan shrieked, as his crush landed on the cloud. Ethan gasped as long arms were wrapped around him. "I came for you E. It's time to go home" Benny whispered in the shorter boy's ear. Holding tight the two were swept up into freezing winds.

Gasping Benny fell to the floor. "Did it work? Are you ok" Grandma asked rushing into the circle. "Where is he? Where's Ethan" he moaned out, with the last of his strength. His eyes fluttered close and the boy past out.

Ethan screamed, banging on the walls around him. Everything was pitch black and there was no room. At first Ethan had thought he had gone to hell but this was so much scarier. He was buried alive. His voice became horse and his knuckles hurt. No one could hear him. He was alive but at this rate he wouldn't be for long. A bang sounded above him, followed by shouts. "Hurry, he has to be down there" called a muffled voice. Strong hands ripped the top of his coffin off, giving him freedom. The sun blasted into his face blinding him. "Come on let's get him back to grandmas." Ethan recognized that voice, it was Sarah. The group of vampires rushed to the old woman's house. The world began to come into focus. Sarah was carrying him in her arms, with Erica and Rory an either side. After being laid on the couch, the newly resurrected boy tried to sit up. "No just lay" Grandma called rushing into the room. She handed him a water bottle and a granola bar. "You haven't eaten since you died. Your body's hungry." "Where's Benny" He tried to say, only to gasp and cough. On the third try he was finally able to say "Benny". "He's fine dear, just exhausted. You must be too. Drink this, it's a sleeping draught. When you wake up everything will be fine" She told him giving him a small bottle of orange liquid.

Two days later Benny woke up gasping. Jumping out of his bed he rushed downstairs. "Ethan" he gasped, staring at the sleeping boy. "He should wake up within the hour" Grandma told him from behind. "It worked then" the spell master smiled. "Nearly didn't, it took a lot of energy out of you. But your both safe now. Groaning in the other room startled them. Within seconds Benny was at Ethan's side. "I'm back" Ethan laughed, staring into Benny's eyes. For almost a minute the two just stayed like that, taking each other in, until fear flashed through Ethan's eyes. Jumping up he tried to run to the door. No Benny yelled at him, grabbing his arm. Ethan struggled but couldn't break free. Finaly he turned to the other boy. "Benny I'm sorry. You should have never found out. Just let me go" He cried, tears streaming down his pale face. Pulling the short boy in closer, Benny was able to hug him. "I don't hate you E" Benny whispered, to the sputtering boy. "y-y-you should. I shouldn't have these feelings for you. You're straight and I'm a terrible friend" Ethan coughed out. Pulling apart Benny put his hands on both sides of the short boy's head. "Get this straight, I do not hate you. I could never hate you." Ethan calmed down, no longer crying. "I'm sorry benny" he said, staring up at the boy who had just saved him. "I'm so sorry. I can't stop feeling this way. I've tried but I just can't. You shouldn't have to be put in this position. I'm just so so sor….." Benny leaned down pressing their lips together. The world stopped, all there was, was each other. "I love you too" Benny whispered into the kiss.


End file.
